Don’t Stop Me Now
|alt = TBAhttps://youtu.be/WM8FfJ-eE74?t=130 |nogm = 3 |pc = Ketchup Red |gc = Orange |lc = Cherry Red |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche https://youtu.be/nN_1V5yMeAU?t=28s }}"Don’t Stop Me Now" by Queen is featured on Just Dance 2017. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with black hair. He first starts out with a red and black checkered glitter suit with large blue sleeves and black shoes and a light blue faded outline. Shortly after the beginning, the dance transports through the dancers sleeve to reveal the dancers transformation. The transformed dancer sports a blue eye tattoo, a red and gold jacket, a blue tank top, black leggings with purple glitter checker and lightning, and purple penny loafers. He also has a paper-like outline. At the end of the routine, the dancer reverts to his starting wardrobe. Background The background begins with a black starry backdrop, complete with a spotlight shining on the man. The scenery swoops in his sleeve, exposing the man's second design and a sunny day on a black and white checkered floor. Swooping forward, the scenery contains broccoli, flowers, ladders, pointing fingers shooting to the sky with rainbows, and a few butterfly hot air balloons. It then raises up to an opening stage curtain. The curtain opens up to a content-faced sun with seashells and starfish swooping inward. Afterwards, a piano spiral comes in, with a few decorated joyful live action animals floating in mid-air along with bananas and clocks. After this repeats, the background has the floating animals now bouncing on drums along with a giant crown shining in the background. Once this is over, a butterfly guitar shoots through the sky, leading back to the faced sun. The piano spiral comes in once more, and finally going back through the sleeve, to the area that the song starts at. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves ''' in the routine, all of which are the same. '''All Gold Moves: Point forward. DontStopMeNowGM.png|All Gold Moves dsmngm1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *This track was used as the opening act for the Ubisoft E3 press conference to promote Just Dance 2017. **The conference included a dance number which featured dancers dressed as coaches from previous games. The costumes used in the show are (besides Don't Stop Me Now): *** Circus (all players) *** Copacabana (P2 and P4) *** I Gotta Feeling *** The Final Countdown (mask from P1) *** Time Warp (P4, with a disco ball head) *** What About Love (T-shirt) * This is the second song by Queen in the main series, after Crazy Little Thing Called Love in Just Dance 3. ** As a result, Queen ties with Beyoncé and Latino Sunset for the record of the longest time gap between their first appearance and their second, with five games. *''Sex'' from the line I am a sex machine ready to reload is censored. *In some screenshots, the second version of the coach has a light blue faded outline instead of a paper-like outline. *The coach's silhouette and background were used to tease the game via social media.https://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_3123https://www.instagram.com/p/BGetpWViRer/ *The emblem from the song's cover art is used in the routine. *The second coach's tank top was recycled in One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks). *The background was shown as a teaser on #June13. *The background appears in Wherever I Go. Gallery DSMNSquare.PNG|''Don't Stop Me Now'' Jd17-toptracks-preview-queen-dontstopmenow-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser X26RX1s-nNQ.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_3123 Don't Stop Me Now.png|Coach Imagequeen.jpeg|''Don't Stop Me Now'' in the Just Dance 2017 menu. DontStopMeNow.PNG|First coach DontStopMeNow2.PNG|Second coach Dont Stop Me Now BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGetpWViRer/ Dontstopmenow hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Dontstopmenow hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 Dontstopmenow hd screenshot4.jpg|Gameplay 3 full coach.png|Coach extraction Dontstopmenow_hd_screenshot1.jpg|Beta outline dont stop me now 1.png DSMNcss.jpeg|Character Selection Screen Capture d’écran 2016-09-09 à 18.15.38.png|Alternate Videos Queen - Don't Stop Me Now (Official Video) Just Dance 2017 Don't Stop Me Now by Queen - Official Track Gameplay US Just Dance 2017 - Don't Stop Me Now BGS 2016 References Site Navigation es:Don’t_Stop_Me_Now Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs with Alternate Routines